My Elizabeth
by MissDepp4eva
Summary: This is a story about what William was thinking and doing when Jack and Elizabeth get trapped on the island together in the first movie, Curse of the Black Pearl. He's putting scenarios of what may be going on in hi head. Rated T for safety review please!


Author's Note: I'm going to try something knew. I personally hate the pairing of Will and Elizabeth but here is a story of what Will was thinking when Jack and Lizzie were marooned on an island together in the first movie. PLease review let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters only my daft mind and even dafter writings. Thanks for understanding!

Jack jumped off of the plank into the water below to try to rescue my, I mean, Elizabeth, I mean Miss Swann. Yeah, Miss Swann. She wasn't mine and I needed to stop thinking like that. If she belonged to anybody it was Commodore Norrington, I knew she doesn't love him and I'm starting to wonder if she even loves me.

Barbossa walked towards me, "You can lock these men in the brig, mates. Except for this one here. Come with me." The pirates holding me captive released me and I followed Barbossa to the Captain's Quarter's. It was much larger then the Pearl's but Jack kept his cozier. Barbossa sat down behind a desk that was littered with maps. I glanced out the window that was behind his bed and saw Elizabeth and Jack sitting in the sand trying to start a fire she had her head thrown back from laughter. He looked immensely happy with himself as a spark caught and soon they had a nice fire. He got up and she followed him into the trees. Barbossa had caught my gaze and smirked, "You there William, what was your fathers name." He snarled after a gulp of Jack's rum. What was it with pirates and rum?

"Bootstrap Bill Turner. Why?"

"Just making sure." He rolled his eyes when I looked out the window again to see to figures in the disappearing from the distance. It was getting dark and Miss Swann's arm was entangled in Jack's as they danced around the campfire. I tried not to scream in anger.

"Answer me boy!" Barbossa hollered. I ignored his question of wanting to know why I kept looking out the window. Two pirates entered the doors, "Lock him in the brig." Barbossa scoffed.

I sat in a cell with Mr. Gibbs, Ana Maria, Pintel, Ragetti, and Mr. Cotton. They were trying to figure a way out. I just sat in the corner, not really caring if I was getting soaked from sitting next to a whole in the side of the boat, I mean ship. I would give anything to be Jack right now, sitting on the island with Elizabeth. Talking, knowing Jack he wasn't trying to get her to talk. This thought had finally escaped the back of my mind before I could stop it.

_Hey wouldn't dare!_

_Why not? He's a pirate after all._

_He's supposed to be my friend._

_But he is a pirate._

_But a good man!_

_So what if he is, I bet Miss Swann agrees with you._

I fought with myself in my mind, I thought back to how Elizabeth always watched him from the corner of her eye and how she beamed when he smiled at her. It annoyed me more than I had ever been annoyed in my life, and now I was stuck here. In a cell surrounded by pirates. All because she had lied and used my last name instead of her own.

_Maybe she used my last name because she loves you and wants to marry you._

_Or she thought that they wouldn't attack her if she wasn't the governor's daughter._

_But she knew that and the first name that popped into her mind was yours because she practices being called that name._

_Or maybe she just thought you were the one she wished would save her even though she knew you wouldn't be able to._

I was fighting with the romantic side verse the bitter side of my mind. I imagined a seen in my mind of what they could possibly say.

"_Jack? Why did you come to save me?" She would ask innocently, "Because a lady like yer self deserves saving, savvy?" He'd flash a smile and she'd blush then she'd allow him to kiss her. They'd kiss. _

No! Elizabeth wouldn't have given in like that. Maybe it would go like this,

"_Jack? Why did you save me? William could have done it perfectly fine!" She would scream, "Because, love. Dear William went to save you but needed my help to save you because you new that he would need saving whilst saving you from your terrible fate of being saved, savvy?" He would try to confuse her and lean in to kiss her. She would try to pull back but he forced her to kiss him. _

That couldn't be it. The woman who wanted me to call her Miss Swann would never stick up for me. And in fact she would kiss him, I knew she would. She blushes every time he talks to her. Who could blame her? I blush when he gets as close to me as he does. Maybe he's gay? How great would that be? They would stay up all night braiding each others amazingly long hair swapping stories. I doubt it; both Elizabeth and I know that he isn't gay. She gets so nervous around him too; unlike she does when she is with me. She is perfectly comfortable around me. Is that a good or bad thing? I don't even know anymore. I think I'm going to sleep.


End file.
